


Latex and Sweat

by BigBoyParty



Series: Donation Rewards [11]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Breathplay, Confinement, Fetish, Latex, M/M, Sensation Play, Sensory Deprivation, Vac bed, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBoyParty/pseuds/BigBoyParty
Summary: The scent of latex and sweat was heavy in the air, but Hyunjin couldn’t smell anything. He could only taste the air through a narrow breathing tube he clenched between his teeth. As the latex conformed to his skin with an even pressure, Hyunjin let out a slow sigh, then a gasp as his lungs battled with the constriction.--Minho and Hyunjin buy a vac bed, and Hyunjin looks perfect sealed inside
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Donation Rewards [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772608
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Latex and Sweat

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is a commission for Milan, who wanted to read about Hyunjin in a vac bed (hot). If you're interested in requesting a 1k fic by contributing to a food bank or other organization, please check out [this post ](https://twitter.com/BigBoyEels/status/1330549135641030658?s=20)on my twitter!

In Hyunjin’s ears, the violent whir of the vacuum was converted to a dull melodic buzz. It felt unreal, the sound muffling more and more as the translucent latex sucked in around his body, enveloping him in its smooth pressure. 

He’d shared this fantasy with Minho before. They’d looked through forums together and watched videos, their hands down each other’s pants, but the vac bed the two had bought online was even more exciting in person.

The scent of latex and sweat was heavy in the air, but Hyunjin couldn’t smell anything. He could only taste the air through a narrow breathing tube he clenched between his teeth. As the latex conformed to his skin with an even pressure, Hyunjin let out a slow sigh, then a gasp as his lungs battled with the constriction.

The translucent latex was a good idea. Hyunjin had a beautiful body after all, and the sheen of plastic only highlighted his figure. He had his legs spread a little, barely shoulder-width apart, and his arms down at his sides. Minho watched Hyunjin’s fingers spread out a little, clearly struggling to move at all. He watched Hyunjin’s chest swell and deflate. 

“Wow....” Minho murmured, though he was sure Hyunjin couldn't hear him over the vacuum’s whir. He extended a hand to caress Hyunjin’s body, smoothing over the slick latex. Hyunjin’s eyes were closed, but Minho wondered what they would look like open, vacuum sealed into position. He liked the idea of Hyunjin’s face frozen so he was giving eternal bedroom-eyes. Minho put his hand over Hyunjin’s eyes, pressing slightly. Hyunjin moaned like a cow.

Inside Hyunjin’s 6 foot by 4 foot latex prison, everything was dark. Latex pressed in on his eyes and nose, flattening them, and hugged the contours of his figure. He was getting hard, his dick pressing up against the rubber. Everything was slick and tight in here, his whole body alive as the plasticky material moved against his skin. Minho shut the vacuum off, and Hyunjin took in a big gulp of air through the straw he held in his mouth.

“You look so perfect like this,” Minho cooed, kneeling behind Hyunjin’s head and running his flat palms up Hyunjin’s torso. His fingers circled Hyunjin’s nipples, ran lines over his belly button. “What if I just left you here?” Minho liked talking to Hyunjin when Hyunjin couldn’t talk back. It was like talking to no one, or to himself. His hands found Hyunjin’s crotch, cupping the younger man’s hardening cock. Hyunjin was well-endowed, but his cock looked ughly restrained like this. It was all squashed up against the latex, trying desperately to make its own little tent. Minho flicked it and Hyunjin moaned in response, straining to wriggle in a way he simply couldn’t under the rubber. 

“Oh,” Minho murmured, half disappointed and half endeared. Hyunjin wasn’t sure which would be more humiliating in this moment, when he was all sealed up like a doll in its packaging. Minho squeezed his cock again then, crawling around the side of the bed, reached an arm out, his fingers daintily outstretched.

Minho plugged the end of Hyunjin’s breathing tube with one thumb.

In the darkness, Hyunjin panicked. His nostrils sucked against the plastic, the latex forming to his shape as he tried to thrash and gasp under Minho’s thumb. His head pounded. Hyunjin wanted to open his eyes, to take one final look at the world before Minho took it all away from him. Minho was killing him. Minho was killing him for three seconds, before his thumb pulled off the end of Hyunjin’s tube with a gentle “pop” and Hyunjin could breathe again.

“Don't be such a baby,” Minho scolded when Hyunjin let out some feeble sort of wail. “I wouldn’t actually suffocate you, baby,” Minho’s hand rested heavy on Hyunjin’s latex-covered throat, “I haven’t had fun with you yet.” 

Minho clicked a button, and the vacuum’s whir was replaced with the rumble of a vibrator in Minho’s hand. “Ready?” Minho asked, and he didn’t really care if Hyunjin really heard him or not.

When the head of the vibrator want touched Hyunjin’s torso, he flinched a little, latex pushing against his nostrils again. Minho traced a line over Hyunjin’s body, looping circles around his nipples and sloping town, gradually, between his legs. Hyunjin whimpered at this, distorted through his little tube, and Minho laughed.

“Feels good, doesn’t it.” Minho let the wand run back and forth over Hyunjin’s squashed genitals, watching how his hips strained against the latex in response. Hyunjin couldn’t pull back when Minho pressed too hard, when the vibrations dulled into heavy buzzing. He felt it in the pit of his stomach.

Hyunjin drove Minho close to the edge of orgasm, until he gave his customary little shudder, and Minho pulled the wand away. He let it hover just out of Hyunjin’s reach, just close enough that Hyunjin was left hoping. Sometimes, Minho would slap Hyunjin suddenly on the thigh or squeeze his throat and Hyunjin would let out a muffled gasp through his tube.

Eventually, Minho started feeling generous. “Give me a good moan and I’ll let you get off,” he offered, and Hyunjin was quick to reply. The younger man moaned loud and low, like a hungry cow, his face mashed up against the plastic. He looked like a doll in its packaging. Minho shut the vibrator off for a moment, and Hyunjin moaned louder. 

When the vibrator finally pressed against his cock again, Hyunjin was so excited he couldn’t contain his noises. His breath through the tube morphed into hyperventilation, his chest struggling to heave under its latex restraints. Minho pressed harder against him, moving the wand around in little circles, and Hyunjin panted. 

When he finally came, Hyunjin let out what could only be described as an anguished howl. His cum leaked into the bed, leaving a slick mess between the latex and his skin.

-

Later, Hyunjin slipped out of his latex envelope like orange spilling out of a broken yolk. He crawled on the floor, wet with sweat and cum, breathing heavily, and settled into Minho’s lap. 

“Did you have fun?” Minho asked, looking over the deflated plastic where Hyunjin’s body had once been. He ran his hands over Hyunjin’s back, massaging. 

“Of course.” Hyunjin was slimy. He let his dick soften between his legs as he settled into place, curled up halfway between Minho’s lap and the hardwood floor. Naked and elated.

**Author's Note:**

> Stop by my other accounts and say hello!  
> Twitter: [BigBoyEels](https://twitter.com/BigBoyEels)   
> CuriousCat: [BigBoyEels](https://curiouscat.qa/BigBoyEels)


End file.
